


Shadows of the Night

by Vampykitty_kun



Series: Sons of the Bat [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Daddy Issues, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I take it that your father doesn't know that you smoke..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> Pairings: None
> 
> Pre-Death in the Family

"I take it that your father doesn't know that you smoke, by how you're hiding up here. Regardless, you're underage."

Jason- No, he was Robin right now, didn't so much has blink at the sudden intrusion. He simply inhaled, taking a deep drag, before flicking an ash off the rooftop. He leaned back against the stone parapet and stared up at the smoggy night sky. With a sigh he turned his gaze to the cross armed commissioner standing just feet away.

"Not hiding, not my father, and none of your concern." He muttered.

Gordon's eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to the youth. With a huff, he snatched the cigarette from Robin's mouth and tossed it over the ledge.

Robin glared.

"You are on top of Gotham City Police property, and you're a minor. That makes it my concern. And considering that Batman has yet to step out of the shadows, and you yourself are sitting in them, I would call that hiding."

"Psh…" He rolled his eyes, not that Gordon could tell with his domino in place. "Whatever, I'll go find another rooftop if you have that much of a problem with it." He snorted, and launched himself into a stand.

He tucked his pack of cigarettes away in his utility belt and reached for his grapple, flicking his cape aside as he stepped onto the parapet.

"You're failing to grasp my point kid." The man sighed. "I may not be able to prove your age, but someone as young as yourself, especially with your choice in profession, shouldn't be blackening their lungs. It'll kill you someday if you keep it up, I would know." Robin raised eye eyebrow behind his mask, and the corner of his mouth twitched upward, earning a concerned look from the man.

"We're all gonna die someday Gordon, would rather it be on my terms than someone else's. 'Sides, been at it for years. Damage has already been done." He chuckled bitterly, clicking the safety off of the grapple gun.

Before he could aim and fire, Gordon grasped his arm tightly, forcing him to turn back briefly.

"Also, take it from me Robin… Blood doesn't mean a thing when it comes to family. Batman may not be your father in a biological sense, but I can assure you he very much thinks of you boys as his sons. Both Nightwing AND yourself, and don't you ever convince yourself otherwise. I've known the man for many years, and although we may not have the closest of friendships, I understand him very well. He cares. He may not be the best at showing it, but I can imagine that he thinks the world of you. Try not to throw that away. You lot have enough secrets that you keep from the rest of the world, don't keep them from each other as well."

Robin opened his mouth as if to say something, but decided against it. Instead, he took aim, fired, and swung off into the depths of the city.

The man sighed, scratching the back of his head as he considered turning on the spotlight to summon the bat. In the end, he decided against it. It was a family matter, and involving himself could possibly make things worse for the pair. He slumped his shoulders, and with another sigh returned inside.

Commissioner Gordon would never know, but as Robin swung through the concrete jungle, tears leaked from beneath the domino and dripped down into the shadows of the night below…


End file.
